


The Dark World

by FluffyDwarf



Series: Mutant and god [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyDwarf/pseuds/FluffyDwarf
Summary: A daughter of a professor. Taught to control something inside her, now on her own after finding out what her life was contained of.Mixed up in a world, a war, and a life that doesn't belong to her.Through hardship, loss, friendship and maybe even love.Will Rachael Xavier have a chance at something new?





	1. A force to be reckoned with

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to book 2 of Mutant and god.  
> If you haven't read the first book, Avengers, then I suggest you read it before this.  
> There is some character development within that book.  
> We will get through some relationship building through this one.  
> In this book, it will contain some smut, sad backstories and maybe some trama.
> 
> I will give heads up if a chapter will contain smut and another warning right before it starts. (Just in case if there are any innocent souls left who are reading this.)

Loki, Thor and I stood in the middle. The rest of the Avengers standing around us.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Steve asked, staring at Loki, making it obvious he isn’t happy about my choice.

“Yes I’m sure, I’ve proved to all of you that I can handle myself especially when it comes to Loki. I’ll be fine I promise” 

I made eye contact with everyone so they understood that I could do this. 

I gave hugs to everyone, saying I won’t be gone long. 

I came back to the center and held onto Loki. He looked a bit happier, calmer that I was here with him. 

 

I nodded my head to Thor, signaling I was ready to leave. He held out the container holding the Tesseract and Loki grabbed hold of the handle and I held onto Lokis’ hands. 

We twisted the handles and a blue light surrounded us, shooting up to the air. 

Soon we were teleported up, it went by so fast I couldn’t even describe it but I do know for a fact that my stomach was not happy with me. I lost my balance, my kneecaps buckling underneath me. Loki caught me with a struggle with his hands being chained together. He looked me in the eye, though I couldn’t see his mouth I’m sure he was smiling under the muzzle. 

  
  


“My prince, you have come home and victorious I see” 

I turned and saw a tall dark man with golden orange armor with horns and he held a giant sword. 

 

“Heimdall, yes I have.” Thor gave Heimdall a hug, I stood there awkwardly next to Loki. 

“I would like you to take Rachael here to my mother so she can prepare her for Lokis’ sentencing”. Thor said pointing his hammer towards me. I gave them an awkward wave and a small smile. 

Heimdall smiled back and responded “Of course my prince”

 

Thor took Lokis’ arm while soldiers in more golden armor came and led them away. 

Two stayed behind and lead me to the giant palace. 

They lead me through giant halls and rooms covered in gold and silk tapestries.

They stopped in front of huge doors, which were opened my more guards.

“Come in dear, I don’t bite... often anyway,” a woman said, letting out a light laugh. Her voice was soft and angelic. I turn to the soldiers but they had already left, you think they would make some noise with all that armor. 

I nervously looked around, deciding to walk in, the room was filled with gold and blue colors. It was absolutely gorgeous. 

“Wow” I whispered spinning around then I meet the eyes of a woman, she looked beautiful, her golden hair was in a crown shape wrapped around.

“I am Frigga, Queen of Asgard,” she said, her hands folded over each other. 

I mind went straight to the word Queen. I dropped down in a curtsy, bowing my head. She let out another small laugh.

“No need for that dear” she took her hand and lifted my head to look at her.

“How I understand it, you are the young maiden that swooped my son off his feet” she offered a kind smile. 

My mind went to Thor, I didn’t want her to get the wrong idea. 

“I believe you heard the wrong ma’am. Thor and I aren’t...”

I said shaking my head, 

“No no dear, I’m referring to Loki,” she said sitting down on a blue silk couch.  She stared at my shocked expression. 

“I assume Loki has told you that he’s” she left the question unfinished like she was afraid to say it. 

“Adopted? Yes, he has” I saw her smile drop, “but I was also told that he cared deeply about you and that you meant a great deal to him”. Her smile grew a little, she looked into my eyes and gave a sigh

“And now he cares for you much more than I”

 

“I uh… I’m sorry your majesty” I stuttered out, I’ve never talked to a Queen before and her being Loki’s adopted mother, not to mention the only person he cared for before I made this so much more awkward. 

 

“No need for that, you may call me Frigga. You helped my son out of a dark place and for that, I am internally thankful”

 

“Thank you Frigga, but I didn’t really do anything,” I said smiling at the way Loki and I met. 

“You might not think you did anything but you did everything for Loki. He’s always felt he has grown in a shadow of his brother and father. I am happy that he has found someone that makes him feel complete”. 

I was honored by all the praise, in reality, all I did was treat Loki with kindness, treated him like any other person that made mistakes. It then made me sad that what little compassion I showed was more than anything Loki has gotten in a long time. 

 

“Enough of this, let's get you prepared for Lokis’ sentencing”. 

She clapped her hands twice and three maidens came around the corner and pulled me to a different room. 

 

They brushed my hair then braided it into a long braid with some of my bangs hanging out into a curled style. 

I had a sleeveless white dress with a pale blue cape that was attached around my dress. 

The dress felt like it was made of silk and had two slits on each side of it, my legs exposed every step I took. They put silver earrings and cuff bracelets.  

  
  
  
  
  


They led me down a corridor and turned a corner covered in red curtains. 

Frigga was already there waiting for me, on my way to her I saw an old man with long white hair and beard, gold armor, a red cape like Thor’s and an eye patch.

That must be Odin that Loki didn’t want me a meeting. I stood next to Frigga and awaited for Loki to enter. 

 

The doors swung open and a dozen guards, two holding Loki by chains entered. I took a deep breath at the sight of him, chained like an animal. 

Once he got close enough Frigga spoke,

“Loki,” she said softly, Loki looked at her.

“Hello, mother, Rachael beautiful as always”. He said, looking me up and down, “though I think I prefer you in green” he continued with a smirk placed on his lips. He looked back to Frigga,

“Have I made you proud”? He said, his face going make to a neutral look. 

 

“Please, don’t make this worse” she pleaded, 

“Define worse,” he said in a joking tone. I closed my eyes, knowing what might be coming. I was about to say something when Odin did. 

 

“Enough I will speak to the prisoner alone” he stated coldly. 

Prisoner? This was his son. Frigga looked down but obeyed and left. 

I stayed where I was, quietly waiting for him to continue. 

“Rachael” Frigga whispered, I turned to see her hand reached out signaling that  I couldn’t stay. I looked back at Loki, he looked desperate, telling me not to leave him alone here with Odin.

I closed my eyes, creating another me, making her walk away with Frigga. While I stayed put to watch this take place. 

 

Loki walked a few steps further then stopped hitting his foot with the other, standing up tall like a soldier, but it didn’t last long since he began to laugh. 

That sweet, soft laugh that would make anyone smile. 

“I don’t see what’s all the fuss is about?” Loki said, holding his hands out. I closed my eyes in frustration, he had to open his mouth with jokes. 

“Do you truly not feel the gravity of your crimes?” Odin asked, unfazed of Loki’s comment. 

“Where ever you go there is war, ruin, and death”. Loki’s smile faltered. His eyes went down, he looked around the room and laid on me. 

He must see me through my powers because his eyes were wide, but he had a small smile on his lips, knowing he wasn’t alone. 

“And if you think one Midgardian is going to justify what you have done you are sorely mistaken”. 

 

Loki snapped his head back to Odin, 

I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a malevolent god… just like you”  I looked to Odin, did he really rule Earth once? And was that really Loki’s goal all along to which I just got stuck in the crossfire? 

“And where does your little Midgardian dame come into that equation”? Odin asked a small smirk on his lips at the little pet name he gave me. 

“She is not part of this and doesn’t concern you. She is a beautiful, kind, and brilliant women and I will not have you speak about her in such a way”. Loki yelled, his fists were turning white for how hard he was clenching them. 

It was sweet but even his outburst frightened me a little. 

“We’re not gods, we’re born, we live, we die. Just as humans do” Odin informed ignoring Loki’s outburst.  

 

“Give or take five thousand years,” he said weighing the numbers of their lives. 

“All of this because Loki desires a throne,” Odin said, cold and bitterly. 

“It is my birthright” Loki claimed, yelling to the old man on the throne. 

“Your birthright was to die!” Odin yelled across the room, leaning slightly in his chair. 

“As a child, cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me”.  

My heart was broken, who says that to someone? Especially to someone who is suppose to be treated like one of your own children. 

 

“If I am for the act for mercy’s sake just swing it”  He looked at me sadly, and continued. 

“It’s not that I don’t love our little talks it’s just… I don’t love them” he said bitterly. 

“Frigga is the only reason you’re still alive and you’ll never see her again. Along with your Midgardian” Loki’s face dropped. 

“You’ll spend the rest of your days in the dungeon”.

Loki let out an unsteady breath,

“And what of Thor? You’ll make that wickless oaf king while I rot in chains?” 

 

“Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done. He will bring peace onto the nine realms then yes he will be king”. 

 

“Now take him away and bring me his Midgardian girl” Odin ordered. 

Loki was halfway across the room when I showed myself. 

“No need, his Midgardian girl is already here,” I said, mocking him. 

 

“Then I assume you’ve already heard that he is not to see you again. I’ll have Heimdall take you back to Midgard immediately.”

 

“I’m not leaving,” I said coldly. 

 

“Excuse me?” Odin asked, not believing that I talked back to him. 

“I said I’m not leaving Loki here with you to treat him like some evil monster”. I yelled. 

 

“Guards” he ordered, the guards came and surrounded me, pushing me into a circle that was getting smaller and smaller. 

 

“Enough!” I yelled, swinging my body around. Pushing everyone away from me. 

Ice covered the walls and the guards that tried to surround me.

“I demand to be heard” I yelled out to Odin. Loki smirked from where he was in the room. 

“Did I mention father that she was very powerful too?” Loki asked, saying the word father with sarcasim. 

 

“I might be new to Asgard and how this whole king and queen bullshit works but as I understand it from you talking is that you said you were just like us. So I will not be treated like some street dog being kicked. Who are you to deem someone unworthy of love, cause you obviously think you are if you’re taking away everything Loki ever loved. Do you plan on making him a heartless monster that you believe he is?”  Odin stayed quite and Loki clapped in the background. 

 

“I might be a Midgardian as you call us on Earth but trust me when I say that I’m no normal Midgardian and I’m a force to be reckoned with”.  I turned and walked to Loki grabbing his arm, 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll take my leave. Thank you for your time” I bowed down in a curtsy and left with Loki.   


	2. Live on Instagram

Hey, y'all so I'm going to go live on Instagram tonight, 11/15/19 at 9 EST. if y'all wanna join and ask some questions about any of the stories then don't be shy and pop in.  
I'll be live for maybe an hour or longer.  
My Instagram is "fluffy._.dwarf"  
To let me know where you're coming from, simply write the story name and I'll introduce myself.  
I'll also be going live tomorrow night, 11/16/19, at the same time as tonight. Hope I'll see you there <3


	3. Grand ball

I had walked with Loki and his guards for some time till we reached huge doors that opened with a staircase leading downwards.  
Two guards stepped in front of me,  
“Excuse me miss but the Queen has requested to see you”. One of the guards said nervously. I’d guess news traveled fast around here about my powers, good they should be scared.  
“Alright, will one of you please escort me to her?” I asked and the youngest of the guards stepped forward.  
“Follow me miss” he stated before walking off. 

The guard led me to an empty hallway. Frigga was standing there alone, looking out a window.  
“Your majesty, I have brought you, Miss Rachael”. The guard said and bowed deeply. Frigga looked at us and smiled, she nodded her head and the guard left us.  
“I’d like to show you where you will be staying during your time here”. She said walking to me,  
“All due respect Your majesty but I think I would rather stay in the dungeon with Loki” she gave a small smile.  
“It is not possible for you to do that, you’re already not supposed to be here at all.” Her smile grew, “But with your powers, I don't know how that will be stopping you” I smiled back, she knew me well.  
“At least let me show you the room so I can tell Odin that you’re actually staying in a room”. I nodded and she continued to walk.  
There were doors on one side of the hall.  
“This is the bedroom chamber. Thor, Loki, Sif and the warriors three sleep here”. She stopped in front of a dark oak door, opening it slightly to walk in.  
The room was covered in shelves of books, it had a bed on the far side, with green sheets and green tapestry. In a corner, there was a table with two chairs and a chess set in place, a fireplace next to the table along with another door.  
On the opposite side of the room, there were balcony doors.  
“This was Loki’s bedroom when he lived here. I thought it would be perfect for you” She turned to me with a warm smile.  
“Thank you so much. This means a great deal to me.” 

“I thought it would, through the door is the washroom, there are dresses in there that you might like. We’re having a celebration in honor of Thor. I would like for you to come,” she paused for a moment and smiled again, “And then you could sneak past the guards and tell him about your adventure”.  
I smiled and nodded, telling her I’ll be there. With that, she left me alone to get dressed. 

I walked over to the balcony, looking out onto the view. There was a sunset in play, it was barely over the ocean horizon. clouds covered the rocks at the edge of the waters, the sun decorating it a beautiful golden hue.  
“I can’t believe Loki used to live here,” I whispered, mainly to myself as there was no one left in the room. I backed up slowly and fell onto the bed.  
It was so soft that I began to sink into the mattress. I took a deep breath and rolled over. The sheets still smelled like him, I closed my eyes smiling at the thought that I could see him tonight. 

I opened my eyes and saw the door, Frigga said that there would be dresses in there.  
“I might as well get dressed” I rolled off the bed sitting on the floor. I sighed, standing up and walked to the door.  
I turned the knob and there was a bathroom.  
A bathtub in one corner along with a sink and toilet. I walked in front of the mirror, seeing my reflection.  
My hair was a mess and I looked tired. I saw an archway in the mirror. I turned to see a walk-in closet.  
“Man this beats the rooms back in the X-Mansion,” I said walking in, there in fact was at least a dozen dresses.  
Half of them were a blue color and the other half were a dark green.  
Seeing as how I was staying in Loki’s old room and I’m known for being his mistress I might as well wear green for tonight. 

All of the dresses were absolutely beautiful, but I had come down to the decision of a long green dress.  
It had long slits on the side with the sides of the stomach exposed as well with a single chainring holding the top and bottom together.  
It wrapped around my neck and exposed the top of my breast.  
It showed my shoulders and at my wrists were gold cuffs.

I sat down in front of the mirror, doing my makeup and picking out jewelry, matching the outfit nicely with gold earrings and a necklace.  
I stared at the mirror picturing what would happen at the ball and then to Loki.  
Swept up in my daydream I didn’t hear someone knock at the door.  
“You look lovely lady Rachael,” a blonde man said, leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom.  
“Thank you, may I ask who you are?” I asked while getting up from my seat. He stood straight and bowed deeply.  
“Of course M’lady. My name is Fandral and I am one of the warriors three who fight alongside Thor in battle” he said lifting his head with a smug look on his face.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Fandral” I say nodding for him to get up.  
“Believe me the pleasure is all mine to meet such a beautiful young lady” he flirts, grabbing my hand and giving it a soft kiss. 

 

Fandral and I walked to the ballroom together, as we walked I imagined what it would be like. I’ve only been to a grand ball once and it wasn’t for mythical gods.  
When we walked through the gold doors I was blown away by everything. The massive room was lit by a bright golden light and was filled by hundreds of people talking and laughing with each other.  
I didn’t know where my exact place was in such an elegant place. Everyone was wearing different varieties of bright colors, none of which were green. I was the only one wearing a dark green outfit, that also showed a lot of skin. 

Everyone was wearing fitting clothes that covered every inch of their skin. I was dressed as a sinner in the middle of a church, excluded from everyone and everything.  
I held my arm for comfort as I walked through the crowded room. Not talking to anyone made me feel even more awkward and Fandral had left to flirt with other girls. 

I finally made my way to the middle of the room, looking for evidence of Thor or Frigga, as they were the only ones I knew in this new world.

A tap on my shoulder brought my thoughts back to reality, I turned around to see a women with pure black hair, quite similar to Loki's hair. She had natural features, she wore a metal piece and red clothing, in a way matching Thor aura.  
With her a man with dark hair with a well-built structure and another man on the heavier side with ginger hair and a long beard.  
You could tell she called the shots in her posse, I stood tall not wanting her to think I was weak, whoever she was.

“So you’re the one the guards talk about?” she said coldly. 

“Excuse me?” I folded my arms across my chest, didn’t know who she was and she was already ticking me off. 

“Loki’s maiden that he picked up on Midgard” she answered with the same demur as before. I scoffed

“Believe me when I say I’m much more than just some maiden from Earth” I walked up to her, in my heels I was taller than her, proving she was nowhere near in control of the situation. 

“I doubt that immensely” she glared at me, before a smirk coming to her face. 

“This Volstagg” she introduced holding an arm to the larger man with the ginger beard, “This is Hogun” she moved her arm towards the other man.  
“And I’m Sif” she held out her arm for me to grab, I looked at her and then her arm, grabbing it tightly. 

“Rachel,” I said while gripping her arm, as I squeezed the cold left my fingertips and into her arm till they left red marks at how cold it was.  
She gasped and retracted her arm immediately, pulling her arm close to her body.  
She backed up slowly, looking at her arm and then me. 

“You’re a witch, just like him” with that she left, not looking back.  
I smirked at her words, they might be a different race but they have no idea how much like normal humans they truly act like.  
“Don’t mind Sif, she and many others are still not over what Loki has done here in Asgard” Volstagg said, as he ate a large chicken leg eagerly.

“I don’t care what Loki was like before he came to Earth, that’s not the Loki I know. And nothing you say will change my mind” 

“So you are the one who came with Loki from Midgard,” Hogun asked, he seemed quieter than the rest of his friends. 

“Yes, I came here on my own accord and I plan to stay for however long I need to be for Loki” I walked away, more confident than ever.  
If people think I was just some maiden from another world who they can push around, they had another thing coming. 

“It wouldn’t be wise to make everyone your enemy before you have a friend that hasn’t been sentenced to life in prison.”  
A deep voice called out to me. 

I faced the voice to be met with Odin.  
“Maybe they shouldn’t assume I’m someone to mess with” I looked up at him, daring him to try. 

“You might think you’re all-powerful from where you are from. All you have to do to win the favor of mankind is a wave of the wrist to show off your snowflakes. Here in Asgard, your going to have to show a lot more power than that to prove yourself and something tells me you wouldn’t be able to do it.”  
He leaned into me, to prove his point clearly.  
I clenched my fists in anger, his words struck a nerve in me.  
He wasn’t wrong people who weren’t afraid of us were won over the smallest thing a mutant can do. For me to show off what I had hidden inside of me would be a dangerous thing to do.  
The memory of the nightmare from years before entered my mind, a slight shiver went down my spine. The damage that was done could never be wiped clean from my memory. 

I glared at him and walked away before I did anything I would regret.


End file.
